We Don't Belong Here
by Jauntues Tigerwolf
Summary: My eyes flew open and I was in a graveyard. I looked around. Rubbing my eyes in disbelief. I looked around frantically "Amelia? Amelia!" Story contains OC's, but no OC pairings! WillowxTara and BuffyxSpike


**Disclaimer- We (as in me and ChrilyxAndSocks27) do not own Buffy in any way, shape, or form. We only own our OC's as in Justin (mine) and Amelia (hers).**

* * *

**Justin's POV**

It was Friday, the ending day of a long and boring week, the kind that make you crave the weekends. I had just been released from my last class of the day and was at my locket putting in and taking out books. I had just closed my locker and I was about to walk off campus when my friend Amelia ran up to me.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

I smiled and bowed my head a bit in recognition. "Hey."

"I was wondering, since it's the weekend and all, if your mom would let you stay over tonight. We can watch our favorite episodes of Buffy. I already let my mom know that you might come over, actually she was the one who suggested it."

"Sure, what time should I be there by?"

"Oh... you can come over at around six thirty."

"Okay! I'll text you once I have my mom's answer!" I said excitedly.

She left and I hurried to the middle school, that is literally two blocks away, where my brother, sister, and my mom were waiting. I pecked my mom on the cheek before sitting down and strapping my seat-belt.

"Hey mom, can I stay at Amelia's house tonight? It's only going to be me and her. No guys." I had to include the part about there being no guys, or my mom would never let me go.

My mom thought for a moment. "Yes, you may. What time do you want me to drop you off?

"Can you get me there by six thirty?"

"Okay, that seems reasonable. Be sure to pack everything yourself, though. I'm not going to check."

I thanked her profusely and texted Amelia. I got home, I did my homework, ate dinner, and showered as fast as a cheetah. After dressing in my favorite pajamas, a plain, long, blue shirt and black pants with polar bears on them, I pulled out a duffel bag from my closet and packed everything I would need.

"Okay, I've got my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, jeans, T-shirt, jacket, socks, extra undergarments, a blanket, pillow, and a sleeping bag. Oh wait! I almost forgot!" I yelled to nobody in particular.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my phone, iPad, their chargers, and earphones. I tossed them all in my bag, zipped it up, and was ready to go.

**Amelia's POV**

Justing got to me house at six forty-five. Later than I had expected, knowing how excited she is when she gets to come over. I greeted her and her mom, the latter not staying long and soon left after a good-bye hug and kiss. I showed Justin where we were going to be sleeping.

"We get to sleep downstairs on the couches! Well, the couches can convert into beds. You brought a blanket, yes?"

"Yep, a pillow,too." She answered with a huge grin.

"Okay, in that case let us proceed with the unpacking." I proclaimed with a mock royal accent.

We converted the couches into beds, and Justin set up her pillow and blanket, leaving her duffel bag next to her. Justin flopped down onto her finished bed and looked at me expectantly.

"You ready?" I asked her, running to the kitchen grabbing popcorn and drinks.

"Duh."

"What season shall we watch...my fellow Spike-ian?" I said, putting everything down on the table.

She grinned back at the code name, "Season five if you please, my fellow Spike-ian."

"Good choice." I said going to the movie shelf in the other room and quickly grabbing the case labeled: Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season Five. I marched triumphantly, waving the case around, to the DVD player. I slowly I opened the case and took out the disc. I put it close to the DVD player, but stopped and looked over my shoulder with an evil grin.

"Hurry! Goodness, your arm is going as slow as a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter!" Justin scolded.

I laughed at her comparison and slipped the disc into the player. I turned on the tv and sat next to her on her bed...couch...whatever you want to call it. We all hummed along to the theme song and shouted which one of the past episodes some of the scenes were from. We watched the first two episodes then had to pause on the third since nature called. We watched the third episode and I couldn't help laughing at Andrew and Jonathan. I hated Warren with a vengeance.

After the episode we took another break and we showed each other our different songs. She ended up showing me songs from Three Days Grace like Never to Late and Time of Dying. I ended up tricking her into listening to songs from Buffy. We had a laugh about it. Making each other guess what song we were playing is a really fun game to play during a sleep over.

Finishing that we again started watching Buffy. I paused it really fast and took a quick look at the clock, it was almost eleven.

Justin looked at the clock and grinned. "We can stay up a little longer. We got this."

"Of course. On with the episode." I said, resuming the episode.

As soon as I hit the play button though my eye lids started to droop, I yawned and tried to force myself to stay awake. The attempt utterly failed and noise became silence and light became a calming black.

**Justin's POV**

I knew we had fallen asleep, me wrapped up in a blanket and Amelia leaning on my shoulder, too tired to walk back to her bed. I didn't want to wake up, but I was cold. The AC must have been on. I pulled the blanket around me tighter and leaned back against my hard pillow.

Wait... hard... leaning?

My eyes flew open and I was in a graveyard. I tried to stand up, but ended up getting tangled in my blanket. Finally freeing myself and tossing the blanket away, I looked around. Rubbing my eyes in disbelief.

I looked around frantically "Amelia? Amelia?!"

She wasn't next to me, sleeping on my shoulder. I looked behind the tombstone and sure enough she was there, still asleep. I shook her roughly and she woke up with a start.

"What? What's wrong?" She murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're not in your house! We're in a graveyard!" I shouted, sweeping my hand behind me as emphasis.

Amelia rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and quickly looked at our new surroundings.

"Wow. We are in a graveyard." She gasped. "This has to be a dream."

Amelia pinched herself, hard. "Ow! Okay, nope, not a dream."

I pinched myself as well and my skin smarted. "Well, I'm awake too. We are officially..."

"In big trouble." Amelia finished for me. I threw her a questioning look when I heard a low growl behind me. I turned slowly and rested my gaze on a wrinkly-raison like face.

"Vampire?" I questioned nervously.

It smiled, showing its long and pointed canine teeth, and nodded.

"Yeah...thought so. RUN!" I yelled as I quickly grabbed the blanket I had discarded and threw it into the vamps face.

I grabbed Amelia's arm and ran in any direction that led away. I had only run ten paces when I heard the rip of fabric. The distraction was gone and he was probably very angry. I ran toward a fence and hoped that it was a gate that would let us out of here. My hopes were cut short. It was a gate, but it was closed, padlocked, and had vicious looking spikes at the top, killing the climbing option .

"Shit." I whispered furiously.

I continued looking for perhaps another gate, one that wasn't locked. It was too late though. The vamp was now right in front of us, his grin mocking us for my stupid mistake. I looked left and right, looking for a weapon like a broken fence piece or something. Finally my hope pulled through and I saw the broken fence piece I was looking for, it was right next Amelia's leg. Amelia caught my gaze and saw the fence piece as well. She slowly lowered herself down and closed her hand around the fence bar, then snapped up and threw it to me, just as the vampire sprang at me. I caught the bar and held it in front of me. The weight of the vamp pushed me back against the fence as the vampire impaled himself on the bar I held. I pushed the bar away from me and the vampire stumbled back, still impaled. The bar was stuck where his heart should be, but he just smiled and pulled on the bar. It didn't come out. He pulled on it again, but this time we heard a strange thump and the vamp dusted. I looked to Amelia, both of us sharing the same look of confusion.

"Are you girls alright?" A familiar sounding voice asked.

The dust cleared and I rubbed my eyes for the second time this night in disbelief. There, standing before us, was the Slayer we knew and loved, Buffy.

"Y...Yo...you're...B...Bu." Amelia stuttered.

"Your Buffy." I finished, knees shaking.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Buffy where are you, I'm not going to bloody help if I don't get some of the kills." another familiar voice sounded. Walking with his usual swagger, Spike appeared by Buffy's side. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I'm sure Amelia's did as well.

"S...S...Sp...Sp...Spi. Spi." Amelia whispered.

"Spike..." I finished again.

"Yeah, i'm- wait how do you know my name? I don't owe you anything do I?"

"No...no, nothing at all." Amelia managed to say. She slowly walked forward and reached her hand out.

"Okay, this is weird." Spike commented stepping back.

Amelia not saying anything, hand still reached out, gently poked Buffy's arm.

"Justin...she's real...she's really here, we're really here." Amelia said taking a step back. Taking a chance, I ran at Spike, quickly poked him in the arm and ran by Amelia's side.

"He's real too." I gulped.

Amelia elbowed my gently. "No fair, you got to poke him."

I shrugged and stared stupidly back and forth between Spike and Buffy.

"Well, since you obviously know our names, who are you?" Spike asked

"We are-" I started

"In our pajamas." Amelia finished.

I looked down and sure enough I was in my PJs, polar bear pants and all.

"This is embarrassing." I murmured to Amelia.

"No kidding..." She answered back, both of us now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Do you girls live around here?" Buffy asked, probably to stop the awkward and embarrassing situation.

"No, we live know-where near here." I answered.

"Well, since you don't have anywhere to go and you seem to know about us... I guess you can stay the night at my house." Buffy shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Spike asked her.

"Yes, they don't seem to be trouble makers." She said giving Spike a you-can't-change-my-mind look.

He ignored the look. "Fine."

"So what do you girls say?"

"Say...say?! We can't thank you enough!" Amelia shouted excitedly.

We walked back to the grave that Amelia and I had woken up at and I saw my duffel bag. I ran over to it and opened it up. Inside was all my stuff; iPad, clothes, and everything else. Beside my bag was another bag, it had Amelia's name sewn into it.

"Yeah, I think that's mine..." She said sarcastically and picked it up.

"Well, this may be a weird coincidence, but at least we will have clothes for tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, we would look like complete dorks walking around in our pjs all day." Amelia whispered.

"You girls ready to go?" Buffy asked, not really too surprised that duffel bags with stuff for us randomly appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Yeah let's go." Amelia and I said in sync.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"They don't belong here." Anya blurted out as soon as she saw us.

"Honey, be nice." Xander quickly said.

"Very sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's okay." I said.

"No, Xander, you don't understand. They're not from this dimension." Anya said bluntly.

"Really?" Said a voice from up stairs. There was the sound of pattering foot steps and descending the stairs was Willow and Tera.

"Oh my goodness!" Amelia was saying.

" Hi Willow! Hi Tera!" I couldn't help shouting.

"See they know our names. That can't be good." Anya stated clearly worried that Amelia and I were evil demons going to kill someone or something like that.

"Anya, we aren't going to do anything bad. We promise." Amelia said trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"What do you promise by? You have to promise on something or the promise is worthless right?"

"No, Anya, that's a swear...but I guess we can swear too. Hmmm. Oh!" Amelia started then she whispered in my ear a brilliant swear.

In unison we swore, "We swear by your love of money that we will not do anything bad in this dimension."

Anya seemed satisfied with this, having used her love of money as the center of our swear. The whole gang, except for Spike, smiled at Amelia's creativity.

"Well, even though you both may know all of our names, I don't think an introduction would be a bad idea." Giles said extending his had toward mine.

"Rupert Giles."

"Justin...Wolfeye" I stated, not entirely sure if I wanted to give my real last name.

Giles seemed puzzled for a moment at my last name, but he went through the same formalities with Amelia. Amelia making her last name up as well, Rivers. It was believable last name, not as odd as mine.

"So Justin Wolfeye and Amelia Rivers?" Xander asked.

"Yep." I answered.

There was an awkward silence. It was suddenly broken though when Dawn came through the door.

"Hey guys I'm back from...who are they?"

**Justin's POV**

Dawn walked through the door and ended the awkward we had been in. However, I have to confess I never really liked Dawn. She was a little too whinny and demanding in my opinion. I mean, I know she lives in the shadow of her sister who is a slayer, but did she really have to resort to stealing to get some attention?

"Hello Dawn." Amelia said.

Dawn looked surprised.

"They are from a different dimension." Anya stated matter-of-factly.

Dawn said nothing and just stared at us with wide eyes. Her eyes went from Amelia to me. I smiled bowed my head a little in greeting. She gave a little wave.

"I'm Justin and that's Amelia."

"Justin?"

"Yep."

"But you're a girl."

"Dawn." Buffy said sternly.

"No, it's okay. I get it a lot. My name in Latin means justice."

Dawn nodded, but still looked cautious.

Spike turned to us, "What I would like to know is why you little girls were in your pajamas and together in the graveyard. You don't look like siblin's"

"When we jumped dimensions she was sleeping over my house. We're friends." Amelia said.

Spike cocked his head and nodded. "Well, of nothing else momentous and exciting is going to happen, I'm going back to my crypt."

I guess that was his form of a good night or good-bye because he just walked out the door, his long coat billowing behind him.

After that everyone else just seemed to realize that it was time to go. Xander and Anya left after another fifteen minutes. Giles left soon after them. Willow and Tara went upstairs and went to their room. Buffy and Dawn were showing us where we could sleep. Which happened to be the couch. Well actually they wanted us to take their rooms, but we refused and requested the couch. Convincing them that that was where we were sleeping before we came here so we would be comfortable. After a ten minute conversation they finally conceded and let us sleep on the couch.

After checking our duffel bags we found pillows and blankets. Amelia and I each curled up on a couch facing each other.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Amelia whispered.

I nodded. "Me neither."

"I just can't believe we are really here!" She whispered more excitedly.

"Well, the only way for tomorrow to come faster is to sleep. We have to try." I said, catching her look at the end of my sentence.

She reluctantly nodded and pulled up the blanket and closed her eyes.

I pulled up my blanket.

I so hope this is not a dream. I thought.

I closed my eyes and, sooner than I thought I would, fell asleep.

* * *

**Jauntues: Whoooo, I did it! Chrily, I finally finished this chapter!**

**Chrily: Yeah! I am still kind of upset you got to poke Spike.**

**Jauntues: That my fellow Spike-ian does not matter. We are not going to be shipped with him. We might try to get Buffy to though... Huh? What do you think? Spuffy sounds better than...I don't know what do they call AngelxBuffy? Bangel?**

**Chrily: Yeah Spuffy sounds better.**

**Jauntues: I also think we may have angered some of our readers... All well screw it! Not everyone has the same idea. To each their own pairing. I would, however, like to ask the readers to review.**

**Chrily: Yes, please review. This is technically my first story and I would like feed back on how Jauntues and I are doing. Thanks!**


End file.
